Someday
by NelleC
Summary: It's a RonHerm. Based on Nickleback's "Someday" video. I really liked the video and it inspired me to write this. I never wrote a Ron and Herm. It's a simple songfic. I hope you like it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything in the Harry Potter World belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Summary: Based on the Video "Someday" by Nickleback. I thought it was a great concept for a story. It's a quick song fic. I hope you enjoy it! Someday  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Thunder roared as rain danced along the windows. Hermione Granger sat miserably on the floor as she viewed scattered pictures that were around her small form. Some of the pictures were moving; however most were not. They also had the same person in everyone. Crimson hair, diminutive, light freckles dashed on the bridge of the nose, tall, manly build of a body, piercing emerald green eyes, and a beautiful white, teethy smile belonged to a one Ronald Weasely. Tears trickled down the petite brunette's eyes.  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Dont think its too late  
  
He watched her on the ground. "Please, Hermione. Don't cry. I'm right here. You just can't see me. I'm here. Don't cry", he reached out his hand to place it on her shoulder.  
  
"Ron. Why did you have to leave me? I love you. I love you so much", she sobbed. "Why did it end up like this?"  
  
With that Hermione threw the last picture on the ground and stomped towards the closet. Ripping out her suitcase, she threw it on their bed, Hermione and His' bed.  
  
Ron watched her as she packed with worried eyes.  
  
"I got to stop this crying", she fumed and opened her drawers recklessly as she quickly wiped her eyes and smearing her mascara.  
  
With her clothes backed, she took one, last look around the apartment, picked up the picture she was holding before, grabbed her keys, suitcase in hand, and shut the door.  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Ron ran after her. 'She can't drive in this. What is she thinking?' He felt hopeless. She screamed for her to stop opening the car door, but she couldn't hear him. He stared at her through the driver's seat window. She was crying more steadily. Tears streaked her face as put her hands gripped the steering wheel. She let out a wail and place her head on the steering wheel. Suddenly she put her head up. A look of pure determination came upon her face. He placed the keys in the ignition.  
  
Ron's face looked one of pure fear.' What is she doing? Where is she going? Hermione get out of the car! Stop!'  
  
She began to pull out of the drive way with Ron chasing her as fast as his body would allow.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
[Solo]  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Finally, Hermione reached a red light. Ron was finally catching up from the chase. 'I have to stop her before gets hurt.'  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Then the light turned green. Just as he reached the back bummer of her navy blue SUV, she was already driving away. However, a huge truck came flying from around the corner and smashed right into the side of the car. Hermione was hit immediately.  
  
Ron gasped, "NO! Hermione!"  
  
A crowd began to form around the accident. Ron watched with horror at the sight before him. He heard several "There's someone trapped in there", and "I think she's dead".  
  
Hermione then walked out from the wreck. She smiled as she saw Ron. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. They embraced for while in front of a café shop and let the rain fall all around them. However, in the window of the coffee shop had a picture of the same ginger haired man who was holding Hermione. It read:  
  
"Killed in War Rest In Peace Ron Weasely  
  
Strong Fighter and Faithful Friend, Son, and Husband".  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
P.S.- You can't see or hear ghosts in this story. Remember it was an idea I got from NICKLEBACK. I used J.K.Rowling's wonderful character to produce it. I hope you like it. 


End file.
